


If the Sun Don't Shine on Me Today

by DetectiveDawson (msrogersstark)



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 3x03, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, episode fic, it's sad but it gets better i promise, talk of death, talk of kidnapping and child brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/DetectiveDawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the sun don't shine on me today<br/>And if the subways flood and bridges break<br/>Will you lay yourself down and dig your grave<br/>Or will you rail against your dying day<br/>--<br/>Jay has been trained to the highest standards as a police officer but training be damned he doesn’t just want to stand back and watch Antonio be shot by a crazy man with a gun to a kid’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Sun Don't Shine on Me Today

**Author's Note:**

> I can't pick a pairing obviously   
> \--  
> Title and Summary: Sleep on the floor by The Lumineers  
> \--  
> I started writing this when the episode came out and then lost it and lost the episode. Thankfully I found the episode again.  
> \--  
> Unbeta'd

Jay has been trained to the highest standards as a police officer but training be damned he doesn’t just want to stand back and watch Antonio be shot by a crazy man with a gun to a kid’s head. Antonio’s unarmed, completely vulnerable to the gun the killer has in his hand. Jay’s got the shot, he could take it now, but there’s a kid in the way. Antonio’s doing a good job, calm voice talking the offender through it, but there’s desperation in his voice. Jay knows what Antonio went through the day Diego was taken from him and then again when his wife left him. He wants to save this kid; he wants to make up for the times he couldn’t be there for his own children. And damn, Jay wants to marry the guy on the spot. But Hollister is only feet from Antonio, still clutching a gun. Antonio bends down as the kid runs towards him and Jay realizes what’s going to happen a split second before it happens. Antonio puts his body between Connor and Hollister and braces himself as Hollister raises his gun and points it at Antonio’s back. Jay squeezes the trigger, perched high above the crowd. Hollister probably didn’t even know that Jay was there before the bullet hits him square in the chest. Jay sets his gun down slowly, watching Antonio straighten up, still clutching Connor. Holding his gun in one hand, Jay climbs down from his hiding spot and when he reaches Antonio, Lindsay’s already taken the kid to the Medics.

Antonio’s breathing fast when Jay gets to him, wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. Jay can feel Antonio’s hands shaking and he knows Antonio’s keeping it together for the team. They don’t see the side of him that Jay gets to see at home, when Tony finally let’s go of his ‘tough guy’ routine.

“Thank you,” Antonio murmurs into Jay’s ear before stepping away from him to speak to Voight, who’s been hovering next to them for the last couple of minutes.

Antonio presses his shaking hands into his pockets and accepts the pat on the back from his sergeant. Jay has wandered over to speak with the EMTs and check on Connor. Antonio still can’t breathe.

 

The drive back to the district is tense. Antonio doesn’t want any thanks for what he did, and the team seems to know that somehow. He’s driving with Alvin who gives him a nod and a smile. They drive in silence. Antonio’s hands can’t stop shaking.

 

“A bunch of the guys are headed down to Molly’s,” Jay comes up to Antonio in the locker room and fixes him with a look. “Are you up to it?”

Antonio looks around. Ruzek is watching them while trying to seem uninterested. How the kid ever does well in undercover Antonio will never know.

“What are you talking about? I’m always up for Molly’s,” Antonio lies and turns away from Jay’s knowing stare.

 

Will happens to be at Molly’s when they get there so Antonio leaves Jay with him and heads to the bar. His voice is still shaking when he orders his first three rounds of shots. Otis orders the fourth one. His son calls and as soon as he hangs up, he does his fifth. That’s when Jay appears next to him and flatly tells Otis that he’d better cut Antonio off now or ‘so help me God’. Antonio still can’t breathe.

 

It’s a blur how they get home. While it may be true that Antonio is more fun with a couple of drinks in his system, there’s a happy medium that he’s blown straight past. Jay transfers Antonio from the car to the couch and turns to shed his jacket and grab some water. He stops when he hears Antonio speak quietly from the couch, “I was ready to die.”

Jay crouches next to Antonio, “Don’t say that.”

“I knew he was going to shoot at me.”

“He didn’t have the chance.” Jay reminds him cautiously, “We had him covered.”

“I was ready to die for this kid that I’d never even met,” Antonio shakes his head, “Speaks wonders about me doesn’t it.”

“Hey,” Jay takes Antonio’s face in his hands and looks him in the eyes. “All it says about you is that you care.”  
“I kept seeing Diego. Hollister was Pulpo and Connor was Diego.”

“I know, but-“

“Like hell was I going to let someone else save my kid again,” He’s shaking, “I couldn’t let that happen again.”

“Tony,” Jay spoke slowly.

“Am I going crazy, Jay?” Antonio shudders, “I’m hallucinating my kid’s kidnapping. What does that say about me?”

“What that says is that your kids have the best dad in the world,” Jay says, leaning in close, “that they are so lucky that their Dad would do anything to help them.”

Antonio presses his shaky hands against Jay’s, trembling under the stress of trying to keep it together.

“Antonio, you risked your life to save an 8-year-old boy that you didn’t even know,” Jay smiles softly, “Surely you have to appreciate that.”

“I do,” he sighed, grinning slightly, impervious to Jay’s beautiful smile.

Jay leans in for a quick kiss.

“I’m going to throw up,” Antonio says quickly, shoving Jay off of him to bolt for the bathroom.

 

Jay doesn’t know what it says about them, that they’ve got this drunken puking thing down to a science. Whoever isn’t throwing up grabs water and some aspirin and the one that is does his best to keep everything in the toilet. It speeds up the process just slightly and Jay relaxes easier when he’s got the drugs into Antonio’s system and they’ve evaded the worst of it. He presses kisses to the Antonio’s hairline and temple and waits. He waits for Antonio to take initiative to push himself up and head to the shower. He waits for Antonio to shower, moving into the bedroom. He waits for the Antonio that he loves to collapse into bed next to him. Strong Antonio is great but soft Antonio is much, much better.

 

Antonio emerges from the washroom, towel slung around his waist. He drops it as he reaches the closet, looking for the sweats that he keeps at Jay’s. Jay lets his eyes wander appreciatively. He’s so freaking lucky. They avoided the worst possible scenario tonight and they get to go to bed together. It’s a miracle.

Antonio finally comes to bed and presses his mouth against Jay’s, who grins and presses closer. Antonio can’t breathe, but it’s perfectly fine this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
